Crash Bandicoot: A Legend is Made
by ZachLovesCrashBandicoot
Summary: In this reboot of the popular video game franchise, Join our beloved Bandicoot in a world full of hatred. Crash unknowingly embarks on a journey of epic proportions as he encounters the worlds worst villains. Join Crash as he attempts to free the world from great evil.


Before we start, lets get one subject out of the way. Yes, Pasadena will be in my stories. Now shut up and read!

Chapter One: Upon the Darkness

After years of hard work. Young 25 year old Neo Cortex has finally passed all his classes in Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. It was graduation day and he had never been so happy/evil in his life. He walked into the graduation room and sat down next to his partner and lifelong friend, Nitrus Brio. They both had smiles on their faces as they get to enter the world with their genius. Cortex saw from the audience his family. He saw his careless mother, his crazy brother, his helping father and his creepy niece (Who has just started being a student at the school.) All graduated students lined up and were given certificates of evil brilliance. All cheered and ran out of the Academy finally free to show the planet their evil. "Today is the day we've all been waiting for!" says Cortex walking with Brio. Both walked toward their family and Cortex saw the unhappy but accomplished look on his mothers face. "At least you passed" Says Cortex's brother, Neon. "Well you learned a lot, and now it's time to work in the real world." Says Cortex's father. Cortex had a look of determination on his face. "I know I am destined to rule. If not the planet, a country." Says Cortex.

**10 months later**

It's spring time. And Cortex has been traveling the world looking for bases of operation. He wanted a nice hidden area where he could plot and plan. He wanted a nice secluded island where no humans are around, just the people he works with. His next destination was in Australia because it had perfect islands and nice geography. As soon as the plane landed he started roaming the country. After weeks of just looking on his small but drivable helipad he discovered a small island far away enough to not really be noticed. He landed there and explored for many days on his small but drivable helipad. "I like it, but I need a real reason to claim this island as my own." It was then he saw a glow from afar. He followed the glow and saw a small Gem sitting in front of a cave. He looked in amazement and picked it up, feeling a force driving him towards it. He picks it up and just feels the power inside of the gem. His face went from shock to evil grin. "This just hooked me in. This island is perfect for power!" Laughs Cortex as he looks at the cave. The opening was covered with rocks but with enough man-power it could be broken down. Cortex had other plans, but he had to find help. Of course he knew exactly who could help him.

After weeks of searching he found his friend Brio in the city of California. He was an intern at an invention company. He wanted to show off his ideas to the world. Cortex found him in a building making a new invention. "Brio! Old friend!" says Cortex. Brio turns and smiles "Good to see you my friend. What brings you here?" asks Brio. "I bring you my proposal. You can still be a silly intern at a stupid building. Or you can join me and help my company achieve great goals!" Brio looked confused but interested. "What do you mean?" Cortex smiled and took out the gem that was in his bag "This, is a powerful gem I found in an island by Australia. Join me and we can have unlimited power!" Brio saw the gem and also felt it's amazing power "Wait a minute my little friend. How are you sure this ""gem" has the power?" Cortex put the gem back in his bag. "I found it on this small island. I can feel the power, and you can join me and we can use it for our proposes. Brio looked at his inventions and at Cortex. "Maybe we can. Are there anymore?" "There is a cave. It's blocked but with enough push we can make an opening. We will build a machine to break through the cave, and by we I mean you." Brio grins with a conniving smile with the stare of evil. "I'm in." He says.

Even though he had his friend, Cortex knew he needed someone who was good with technology and explosives. So he had only one name on his mind. "Dr. Ngin." Says Cortex. Brio looked confused "That crazy scientist that we found at the evil academy a few years ago?" Cortex smiled. He knew Ngin was crazy but also knew he was incredibly smart, even if half his head is a rocket thanks to an experiment accident. They traveled to the Academy of Evil and saw Ngin in a classroom writing on a chalkboard a whole bunch of equations. Cortex and Brio walk in and presented themselves. "Ngin? My names Cortex." "I know." Says Ngin quickly "You're the one who found my body and helped save my life. I am greatfuly honored! What can I do for you?" Cortex was a little creped out but was excited to see someone who worshiped him. "How would you like to leave this school and work for me?" asks Cortex. "You can help me control a wide form of power!" Ngin liked the sound of power but was more interested in how to get it. "Will there be explosions?" asked Ngin. Cortex and Brio looked at eachother and says "Yes." Ngin had a nervous but crazy smile on his face and agreed in on joining Cortex's team.

On the flight back to Australia Cortex, Brio and Ngin were sitting down when Ngin started getting nervous. "You know, you never told me what kind of power we will posses?" Cortex looked at Brio and smiled and took the gem out of his bag. Ngin saw it and screamed of shock. He held it and laughed "It's very shiny!" Says Ngin. Cortex takes the gem and hides it. "Where did you acquire this amazing beautiful shiny gem?" asks Ngin. Cortex shrugs "Eh, I found it on the ground. When we get to the island, we will start on our new chapter in our lives. The plane lands and the 3 journy to the island. Brio and Ngin gasp at the beauty of the island. The 3 find a nice flat ground where they can build a base for their planning. "Before we do anything, Brio do you still have that mind control ray?" asks Cortex. Brio takes it out. "Yes, but why?" Cortex see's all the animals. "These can be our slaves, our minions. We will need them to construst our buildings." Brio stopped Cortex. "These animals are stupid. They will have to be smarter if they can perform certain tasks." Cortex then laughs. "We build a evolutionized ray. Make the animals able to perform tasks, and control them! We will make them do everything!" Brio and Ngin loved the idea. They then saw the animals and got to work.

Weeks later many of the animals, monkeys really, help build their base and Cortex saw as their evolutionized ray was almost complete. "You see boys, things are starting to come together. Brightness is upon us. Which gives the rest of the world darkness." Says Cortex. "You know Mister Cortex, now that you practically run the island. What will you name it?" asks Ngin. He gave it a few seconds of thought but he had the perfect name. "Well this island is insane, as is how our plan is coming together! I shall call this place, Nsanity Island!


End file.
